The Fading Whispers
by Write-A-Rainbow
Summary: She could still hear them telling her to keep moving, so she did. {OneShot}


Her voice was like;

a star falling on a dazzling night,

a singing siren searching,

a guide to the peace,

a fading whisper in the wind.

She led her daughter.

* * *

She was her role model,

her inspiration to keep moving.

So when she left,

the road was blocked,

the base of a dead tree lay there.

Her mother was the one who bore her,

raised her,

loved her,

and understood.

Her father could never look her in the eyes,

as if she was a smudge on a almost perfect painting,

he belittled her,

and was ruthless,

cold.

It was never much easier when her mother died,

it got worse,

no one could help,

because no one knew how.

She'd suffer in silence,

and for a while,

she was locked from realization.

So when it finally hit her,

she had been bound to go.

Soon after she had left he thought he didn't care,

he actually did,

but he told himself that he shouldn't,

because she was her,

too perfect.

Exactly like her,

in every way.

In the beginning;

people seemed to always take advantage of her,

and she fell for it,

her kind, loving heart had never been outside of the walls.

Months later he found himself missing her,

she was his last gift,

from her.

The only thing he had left,

and he needed her.

A sign of her,

just one,

at least to know that she was alive.

She had found a family,

she was accepted for herself,

but she couldn't bring herself to tell them,

keeping them in the dark she held her emotions in a bottle,

acting like a typical busty blonde.

But this busty blonde was far from typical.

He needed her to much to let her walk away,

so he interfered with her new life,

in an attempt to bring her back,

but he failed,

and only succeeded in pushing her away more.

To far.

She was surprised when he tried to take her back,

he seemed not to care and then suddenly came from no where,

demanding her to come home,

she almost went,

but her new family wouldn't allow her,

helping her resolve the matter the truth was revealed,

but they still cared for her.

He hadn't heard of her in almost a year when he was put onto the streets,

a high and rulely man like himself,

down graded so easily,

he went to her for help but was turned down at the first hello.

She was so close to her, that it almost was if his wife was rejecting him.

He hurt on the inside more than ever.

He came back again,

trying to mooch off of her,

he was falling,

the puzzle pushed to the floor,

she was filled with unexplained anger,

he never cared,

so why did he think he deserved the help..?

It was many months after their last meeting that the news came,

it was late at night and he wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary,

the letter was sent,

and opened,

and read..

Then dropped to the ground,

followed by a single tear.

When she was erased her last thoughts weren't on him,

and now she wished they had been,

when she came back he was gone,

7 years wasted,

paused,

gone.

He never believed that she was really gone,

he payed for her apartment,

and sent her presents every year,

never opened.

He tried to live on,

but the stress of being alone was finally hitting him,

his work was picking up and he was making by,

but his sadness and stress was slowing pushing him down.

Then she came,

she told him she was a distant relative of his fathers.

Michelle.

She helped him with his losses,

and helped fill the void in his heart.

But it was soon gone,

that one day,

he closed his eyes,

and they never opened again.

She wondered if he ever thought of her,

if she ever passed his mind,

when she returned she was surprised to find her house in prestige order,

but she was even more surprised,

to find out that he was the one who took care of it for her,

that he had actually remembered her birthday,

so she felt the need to thank him,

but when she arrived where he should have been,

he was gone,

permanently.

* * *

Standing in front of the twin graves with the names of two lovers; her parents. A sad frown was displayed on her face and her eyes were darkened. She couldn't of done anything. She was useless, hopeless. The grip on the two bouquet's of flowers in her hands was tightened. Crouching down she placed one bouquet on each of the two graves. Lowering herself to the ground, and sitting there she brought her knees up and placed her head on them. Staring at her parents; or what was left of their legacy. She opened her mouth, and words flowed out. Things she had always wanted to tell them, things that had happened, and how she felt. She cried.

When the sun had finally set she stood up and smiled. Invisible tears rolling down her face. She was glad. For all of those years she had her feelings and herself all bottled up, and now she had released them. Walking away from the graves a soft breeze blew past her, and she paused. The fading whispers in the wind told her they were proud. Slowing walking away and wiping her tears, she now knew.

They were always looking after her.

She still had a reason to keep moving, and it was for them, and for the ones she still had.

RIP, Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

For Lucy was still moving on.


End file.
